Talk:Everyday Life With Bicycle Cop/@comment-3302226-20160215132908/@comment-217.212.214.57-20170427071455
^In that case, here is a scandinavian liminal sub-species. "Rå" = "A scandinavian sub-species of dryad, identified by their exposed, rotting, backside and interior, caused by the seperation from the earth and its nourishment through root intake like other dryads. A nomad species which, due to having no functional roots, migrates across Scandinavia in order to find warm places to keep themselves from freezing over in the winter. They intake nourishment orally, drinking water and eating like seen in species of fauna instead of flora. Especially drawn to the sweat of living beings, finding the taste delicious due to being perfectly balanced, despite knowing that the salt is the cause of their internal decay and rot, but like drug addicts, can't have enough of it. Infamous homewreckers through legends, due to their willingess of trading sexual favors in order to get the sweat they desires so desperately. (they can't just walk in to a store and by a bag of salt to mix with water later, they can accidentally kill themselves if they get the dosage wrong and recieve a salt overdose, effectively killing them off from dehydration and malnourishment. They appear pretty on the outside but are rotten within and the majority of their species tend to be negative, selfish, complains constantly, never know when "enough is enough", impatient and only smile when seeing other people being in worse situations than themselves. they find happiness only in their own self gain and interests as well.)... In sharp contrast to the usual knowledge, they are not born "rå", but are a species of dryad affected by a chronic disease which causes their decay and make their roots incapable of taking in nolurishment. Akin to how "vampires" are not an actual species but indicated to be a parasitic organism inhabiting host bodies as well. Any offspring of a rå is born as a healthy dryad, until the disease manifest itself at the age where its maturation stops and turns it into a rå like its parent, allowing the offspring to survive their infant years. The only subspecies of dryad that have to wear an external layer of clothing, due to lacking the photosynthesis to produce the leafs necessary for covering themselves with. They are all flat-chested due to the lack of nourishment, A-cup, even in adult forms, another trait that causes them negativity when accidentally seeing any woman with a chest bigger than theirs. (A-cup angst strong). In compensation, their faces and skin are beautiful to a higher degree than their healthy cousins, giving them some smug joy when hearing women envy their "wrinkle-free, smooth, otherworldy, looks, unaffected by the passage of time", Their diet consists of water, sugar, exhale air from fauna, mud baths... The majority of the species wear headwear at all times, due to having to conceal the fact that they all are bald, due to lacking the ability to make hair-leafs like the rest of their family trees in other part of the world. Another source of negativity for them...And they do not like it when someone steals their headwear or take it off without permission (which is almost never given unless in special circumstances.) They tend to seek other people out, for their salt-fix, and usually dumps them either being denied or allowed getting it. Trivia: When the "Cultural Exchange Program" started, they instantly signed up as a species for it, as they realized how easy and at what kind of scale they could get access to other people without having to hide in the woods and fight over the spare encounters with humans in there. Which tend to cause its share of problems when their rotten personalities come in contact with their homestays..." This is just part of a bio for a scandinavian liminal sub-species found around the Baltic Sea... and if this is used, then a OC of this species would most likely be... (OC Bio potential...) Name: "Ronia the Rå" More to come...